Somebody Spiked the Punch
by LemonPuddingz
Summary: Anya Tsumetai has been Toshiro Hitsugaya's very abstinent girlfriend for a while.  Sharing his distaste for parties, usually she stays out of the crazy stuff.  But tonight, someone slipped a surprise into the punch.


"Woo hoo!" screamed the short, blond, blue eyed, girl who was now on top of the small table in the middle of the living room. The other people at the party were all watching her and the drunk ones were cheering her on. She did a back flip and landed with a crash on the sofa. After two attempts to stand, she fell off and landed on the floor. A white haired boy about the same age and height as her walked over and picked her up.

"Shirooooo…" she slurred as he put her feet on the ground and she swayed back and forth, crossing her eyes as she tried to focus on her.

"You're drunk, Anya" he said with the same stoic expression in his aqua eyes as always.

"That's nonsense. I haven't had anything to drink" said Anya as she attempted to walk and fell flat on her face. She began to beat on the floor with her fists, yelling something into the carpet that was made inaudible by the fact that she was face down in it.

"What are you doing?" asked Toshiro as he picked his deranged girlfriend up off the floor.

"Someone put this stupid furry wall in my way!" she yelled as she pointed to the floor.

"Furry wall?" asked Toshiro.

"YES!" she exclaimed. "Now, if you don't mind, I have to see a man about a panda." She walked casually across the room and stopped when she saw a glass bowl with a fish in it.

"Why hello, Sir Raleigh" she said to the fish. "The weather sure is fine out here; I think we'll be having a white Christmas."

The fish stared at her and one of its fins twitched.

"I agree. Say, would you know if swordfish like bananas?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

The small fish was no doubt confused by this crazy person by now and it swam to the back of the bowl.

"I understand, you have to make a phone call and find out for me. I can wait" she said as she leaned against the table with one arm.

"Anya, how many drinks have you had?" asked Toshiro, who had finally pushed through the crowd after her.

"Well, Sir Raleigh, if you must know, I have had one glass of punch" she said, still talking to the fish.

"Maybe I should take you home now" said Toshiro as he went to grab her hand but found that it was out of reach.

"If you say so, Sir Raleigh" she said as she began an attempt at climbing into the fish bowl.

Toshiro lunged forward and grabbed her before she stuck her head into the top.

"How rude!" she said as she faced him and crossed her arms. "Sir Raleigh invited me into his home."

"That was me" stated Toshiro.

"Oh my gosh!" she gasped. "This is just like the princess and the frog except you're a fish and I haven't kissed you yet but you turned into a human who looks just like my boyfriend."

"It really is time for me to take you home" he said as he reached for her hand.

"Okay, but don't let Toshiro see. He'll think I'm cheating on him with a guy who looks just like him" she said as she let him lead her away from the fish bowl.

They were almost to the door when she tugged on his hand and stopped him. "What?" he asked as he turned around. She grabbed him and kissed him roughly.

"Now you won't turn back into a fish!" she said excitedly.

"I'm not a fish" he retorted.

"Well, duh" she said. "That's why I kissed you."

Toshiro sighed and looked towards the door "What am I going to do with you…"

There was no answer to the question. He quickly turned around to find that she was gone again.

Anya walked unsteadily to the middle of the room and began to dance to the music that was on.

Toshiro fought his way through the crowd to find Anya grinding on some random guy. Anger built in him and he walked over and knocked out the guy who was nearly twice his height.

"Toshiro, I found you! Have you met Sir Raleigh? He's a fish but he looks just like you" said Anya cheerfully as she tugged on his sleeve.

"It's time to go home" said Toshiro, grabbing her arm and dragging her to the door.

"But I can't go home yet" she argued.

"Why not?" asked Toshiro. He had decided to humor her.

"Because the grape ducks want me to limbo" she said as she tugged herself out of his grasp and headed for a random corner of the room. He watched as she laid on her back and extended her arm into the air and traced circles with her finger. Calmly, he walked over to her and looked down at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm making a magical whirlpool" she said as if in a trance. She continued to trace circles and suddenly busted out laughing. "Stop, you're killing me" she laughed.

"I'm not doing anything" said Toshiro.

"Not you, the bubbly pink scuttlebugs. They're running all over my stomach" she said as she continued to laugh. Suddenly, she stopped laughing and passed out. She began to loudly snore and many of the people in the room stopped what they were doing to see what was going on.

"Now I'll have to carry you home" said Toshiro as he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder.

Renji looked at Matsumoto "What happened to her?" he asked.

Matsumoto laughed "We all wanted to know what would happen if she got drunk so somebody spiked the punch."


End file.
